I'd Do Anything For You
by mew sora
Summary: Love is fading on one side. It seems Masaya is acting strange. What happens when your boyfriend decides he doesn’t want your heart and the person who consoles you is an alien you thought you hated!
1. Will you ever be mine?:enter kish

Sora: Konichiwa! Did you know its 11 where I live? Yup that's right I've been up all night revising dear chapter 1 and posting chapter 7 so I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew but the situation and plot of this story belong to me.

CHAPTER 1 REVISED: will you ever be mine?

The wind blew back the pale boys beautiful green hair, the rain licked at his face.

Kish sat on the top of a building in the rain thinking of one thing and one thing only, and that was Ichigo. _Flash back:_ "Ichigo listen to me! you love him so much and I love you so much how can I make you understand how can I make you love me!". He clenched his jaw when he thought of the one Ichigo said she loved. Masaya, his eyes turned to coal and his fists tightened with jealousy. The words flew from his mouth like ravens "Why must she love you I could protect her I could love her so much more than YOU ever could!" The word echoed in the dead black of night. An almost silent word escaped his mouth "why?" Suddenly he heard footsteps in the rain and looked down to be greeted by the form he most longed for. "Ichigo?" he said surprised. Then the realization came that the rooftop he was sitting on was hers.

Ichigo approached the wet front door to her house, fumbling with the handle the door creaked and she shouted in a nonchalant tone "Okasaan Ojosaan im home!"

The smell of miso resonated from the kitchen, someone was cooking. "Konbanwa Ichigo! How was your date with Aoyoma-kun?" said Sakura (Ichigos mom). Blush immediately found ichigos' face, her mother always asked this question when she had been out with Masaya. She smiled and replied automatically "it was fine mom". The pink feline marched up to the bathroom to take a shower now unaware of the alien watching her through the windows.

Kish watched Ichigo grab a towel from the closet and enter the bathroom. The sound of water running was almost non-present in the pouring rain, but h e heard it. "Maybe there's a window that looks in on the bathroom" he wondered. His face turned red at the thought "I've got to stop thinking like this!" the words were dripping with sarcasm.

A few minutes later Ichigo emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas "I have to get to bed" Ichigo sighed. A smile played across her lips and she opened the door to her room, stretching as she stepped in. Lazily she walked over to her pink bed and covered herself with the warm comforter. "Good night" she said to herself as she closed her eyes.

At this point Kish was still at her window. He marveled at the site before him "Ichigo you look so beautiful when you're sleeping will you ever be mine?" he said quietly. "I guess I better go" a sigh escaped, at this Kish teleported back to his ship only to dream of the cat-girl.

Kish awoke the next morning to see Tarutos face.

"And where were you last night?"Sneered the pipsqueak. Kish felt his stomach drop. "None of your business!" he barked. The younger alien was relentless "At a certain neko-chan's house I suppose." He sneered. Taruto was constantly bugging him about what he called the "old hag and "your neko-chan"."GO AWAY!" was all the distressed Kish could angrily manage. "  
You know she'll never be yours Kish" laughed the impish little fiend. At this Kish grabbed a glass cup and forced it to soar through the air it the annoyance. It hit him in the head. "I'm telling pie!" screeched Taruto. Kish gave a sigh of pure agitation "And guess what? He breathed "I DON'T CARE!" he practically screamed. Then quickly he buried his head in his pillow trying to block out the boy's words but they echoed over and over in his head "she'll never be yours Kish"

Kish: Sora, you're mean

Sora: No I'm not...you'll thank me later nya!

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi! This is 1st time author Sora-Chan I hope you enjoyed the revised version of this first chapter I think it's a lot better well review away!


	2. What ichigos heart was saying

Ohayo arigato a thousand times over for the reviews! You guys are so nice! So now In return I shall work on chapter two titled "what Ichigos heart was saying'"

Chapter 2: what Ichigos heart was saying

Footsteps approached Kishs' bedside. He turned around to find it was pie. The older alien did not look the least bit happy. "Kish!" Kish gave pie a fake look of boredom "what?" he exclaimed trying not to look worried. "You know what! Taruto just came and told me!" hissed the elder. "That little annoyance" Kish sighed under his breath. "Why did you do that? violence toward the enemy not each other you fool!" pie hollered. Kish looked over towards the wall he didn't want to meet the older aliens' eyes or he would immediately know why.

But pie figured it out anyway "it's that girl isn't it? That human!" his words were filled with disgust. Kish gave pie the coldest glare ever. In return pie rushed at Kish with his fans "she's just a human Kish! and on top that a mew mew your betraying your clan"

What would you know about anything! Kishs' words were like venom then he teleported away. Pie dropped his fans. One thought stuck out in his mind about his kinsman "TRATOR".

It was bright with lovely blue skies, the weather was perfect as ichigo walked over to her boyfriend "ohayo gozaimasu Aoyoma kun!" ichigo chirped happily "ohayo Momomiya san" was all he would give her back. Ichigo continued to walk with him. They didn't talk much and he'd been acting very strange lately. She was beginning to suspect something. Masaya abruptly stopped "Well I should get to class" he said in a strange and foreboding tone "ja-ne Aoyoma-kun!" Ichigo said as sweetly as she could manage, trying to hide her confusion... All during class Ichigo stared blankly out the window silently thinking.

The scene played over and over in her head "Masaya what's been wrong with you lately? Anytime I ask you out now the answers always not right now and I've got something to do. We've only gone out ONCE this entire month. I wonder what's wrong please tell me!" She was now yelling, "PLEASE TELL ME!" Miss. Momomiya please take your seat and be quiet! Grumbled Mr.Yamagatchi. "Hai sensei" was all the embarrassed strawberry could manage.

Later that day Ichigo stayed after hours to talk with Zakuro "and I can't get him to tell me" she sighed in defeat. The purple wolf looked at her understandingly "Ichigo, if things go on like this that I'm sorry to say you will need a real confrontation"

Afterwards, that night Ichigo was thinking on her bed "I must find out why Masaya's acting this way, It's driving me crazy!" the thought of him changing at the drop of a hat made her skin crawl. She dozed off to sleep still thinking of why her love was acting this way.

Meanwhile a certain green-haired alien wandered the skies "I have not betrayed anyone I have not betrayed my clan!" he thought angrily. He started talking more quietly "and Ichigo is not just a human…. she's special..." _Flashback: _Kish flung himself off the pillar that he had been perched on for the last five minutes and down to the girl below "hey you're kind of cute!" He placed his lips firmly against hers. "Wow you look shocked you must've liked it, liked my kiss that is" His thoughts drifted back to the present and still she was there "Ichigo your special not just a human, special...so special. Is loving you really betraying my clan? I wish that I knew." Right at that moment he saw Masaya walking around the corner he was with someone...but it wasn't Ichigo it was a girl. A girl with long brown hair a slender body and blue eyes, she was lovely. At first Kish thought this was normal because of how "popular" Masaya supposedly was, but then he saw Masaya reach over and hold the girl close. But wasn't that a thing lovers do?. Then the words came out of his mouth "I love you". The girl blushed and said the same thing. Right at that moment kish was enraged "how dare he cheat on Ichigo after she gave him her whole heart HOW COULD HE" kish knew he had to tell Ichigo ,but how? If he just came up and told her she'd have a fit. But he had to do it. If he really loved her he would do this. So he teleported off to find Ichigo. Leaving Masaya and the girl alone.

END CHAPTER

AUTHOR TALK:Oh my god! Masaya's cheating! Review and you'll see the special twist in my story.

STORY NOTES:

Pies fans are only shown in the anime.

ohayo gozaimasu good morning

Hai Yes

SenseiTeacher


	3. In the park two hearts and pies plan

Oh Yay! Third chapter! Which I have revised for the second time, adding things, and making it for the most part painless to read.

**Chapter3: In the Park, Two Hearts & Pies Plan**

Ichigo could not get to sleep; the chances were all shot due to a certain someone. The cat-girl pulled herself out of her bed and slipped in to some shoes. She had to go somewhere to think

Kish had been searching for hour when he finally saw Ichigo over by the cherry blossom trees (that he had destroyed once) in the Park. "Why is she hear this late?" he wondered, the answer of course is she was pondering over Masaya. The alien gently flew down and tapped her on the shoulder. She had good reflexes her body whipped around like lightening.

"KISH! What are you doing here!" she said breathlessly. Kish saw the worry and pain on her face "Shhhh" he carefully put a finger on her lips and shook his head "I need to tell you something". He said it with an air of regret. "What?!" Ichigo thought stunned, for to her surprise the alien she thought she hated so much looked extremely upset. She stopped yelling immediately. "Masaya...Masaya is...cheating on you!" Ichigos heart nearly stopped.

Kishs' heart began to race. How would he say it? how could he make it easy for her?. He let his emotions do the talking. Not his head. Slowly the alien reached for his konekos arm and pulled her in close to him

Ichigo was confused. "what..Whats going on!" she shouted helplessly, trying to pull away from his iorn grasp. But it was no use, she couldn't get away now.

Kish stroked Ichigos' face. He was struggling with the words. Thinking of ways to waste the time till he actually told "Ichigo, you know that I am not Masaya. But you do know that I love you! and because I love you is why I have to say this so please understand!" And then almost breathlessly he whispered in her ear "Masaya is….Masaya is cheating on you! I know that it's hard, but I saw him with another woman, he held her the way that you should be held... and…and I'm sorry"

Ichigos' body went limp in his arms "He is not you don't know what your saying your wrong!" She gasped for air; it felt like her lungs were being crushed. "Ichigo" Kish stammered. Hot tears where now blurring Ichigos' eyes. It was so painful to see her like this. Kish reached out a pale hand and touched her face again. Ichigo couldn't contain her voice. "But why would he do this to me! He said that he was in love with me!" Kish pulled her close and Ichigo without thinking slowly put her arms around him and cried.

This whole time pie was looking for Kish, and he just now found him. His eyes spotted the two embracing. All the older alien could feel was pure rage. "How dare he go to such extreme measures!" thought the alien. "He will pay for this!" with that pie teleported off to find some way to make Kish "pay".

Kish finally looked down to the watch on Ichigos' wrist. "Hey koneko-chan" he breathed "its one thirty a.m, I think we should get you home." "Yeah" ichigo said back almost silently

Kish picked the girl up in his arms. How could a moment he had always wanted cause him so much pain? He quickly teleported ichigo home moving time and space for her. They appeared in her bedroom. The soft pink walls fluffy bed and old carpeting were familiar and welcomed things for Ichigo.

Kish laid her down in her bed and whispered softly in her ear"Ichigo it's ok because I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing" and with that he was gone.

Ichigo slowly closed her eyes and thought: "he'll be back tomorrow" it only took two minutes, and then she dozed off to sleep.

When Kish got home he went straight into his room, his heart pounding with happiness but pain at the same time." She hugged me and didn't punch me!" he thought. But his happy thoughts were pushed aside when pie entered the room.

"Kish I'm here to remind you that there's a meeting all day tomorrow" Pie thought to himself in an immature and angry way for the first time "if he says he's busy then I'll know he's off to see that human. Then my plans will fall perfectly into place".

Kish remembered his promise to Ichigo. The meeting was important. Maybe. But not as important as her. "Sorry Pie I'm gonna have to skip out on that". Hopefully that answer would suffice.

Pies' thoughts were confirmed once again "I knew it the trader!" he thought mercilessly. But now he had to play it cool to get his plan to work. "Ok" he said coldly and left the room.

Kish sat in wonder at this strange occurrence "I wonder what's up with him he's even more scary than usual". "Oh well" Kish shrugged his shoulders and went back to thinking about what happened between him and ichigo.

**AUTHORNOTES:**

Oh my short chapter to leave you guys hanging! I hope I get more reviews thank you so much to my 5 reviewers you're the reason this chapters here arigato! Oh ya and thank for the criticism t helped

**STORYNOTES:**

Koneko means kitten


	4. I want her back masyas' idiotic act!

Hey Sora-Chan here I'm glad to be back to writing you guys deserve more chapters!

**Chapter four: I want her back-Masayas' idiotic act!**

Everyone's favorite strawberry had just gotten out of school and was walking by the many shops of Tokyo when suddenly she felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around hoping it was Kish but found Masaya instead. Her eyes narrowed "what do you want cheater" Masaya began to talk.

"Ichigo I want you back I need you that other girl meant nothing to me" he caressed her face and unknowingly to her started to back her into one of the alleys. "Ichigo" he whispered. He shoved her against one of the walls and forced his lips on her. Ichigo stood mortified for a second and then quickly pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing!" she said horrified and now in tears "you... you! I hate you!" She started to back away but he grabbed her shirt. "ICHIGO you WILL belong to me again even if I have to force you!"

Ichigo pulled away once more tearing her shirt and ran the tears streaming down her face to a familiar place "how could he... He cheated then tried to rape me!!" she finally came to the café. She flung open the doors and ran into the kitchen. It didn't take long for everyone to crowd around her, concerned. Ryou tried talking to her "ichigo, what's wrong?! What happened!" but nothing he would say worked. "Lettuce darling" he called to his once green-haired girlfriend. As of now she had died her hair black. But that didn't mean she was any less gentle.

Lettuce kneeled down by her friend "Shhhh its ok, you're here now, tell us what happened" her voice was extremely soothing.

Ichigo calmed down enough o get the words out "Masaya, he…he cheated on me and then tried to…to force himself on me. I don't know what to do, and I don't know if Kish is alright and..." Oh no, had she said it? Yes she had said "Kish" and as you know the mew mew team is not particularly fond of aliens.

"What!" the familiar voice of Mint rang out, her long blue-blonde hair went down to her knees now. "You were with KISH!! He is a god damn alien you idiot!" her face was hot with anger. Ichigo thought Zakuro might be on her side but no. The wolf girls tall slim figure appeared from the corner of the room, her short hair made her look much more serious and the look on her face did not help "what have you done?!" she hissed. Then the youngest, pudding, usually like a little doll with her blond curls was furious "have you forgotten what they have done?!" she shrieked. Keiichiro just shook his head in disapproval, but the worst by far was Ryou. He didn't even have to say anything. His face said it all.

Ichigo was deeply hurt and ashamed "none of you could ever understand!" she screamed. And with that she pulled away her arm from Lettuce and ran out of the café. Ichigo had been running for two hours when she finally came to the beach, it was cloudy and no one was there. Good. She flung herself down on the sand and wept.

Meanwhile Kish, oblivious to all of this was searching for Ichigo. He was in the happiest mood ever. "Maybe Ichigo and I could go to the movies or something" he thought. At that moment he passed the beach and saw the pink-haired girls crumpled figure on the ground. He immediately teleported beside her.

Ichigo turned her head up and looked at Kish. Her usually happy face tear stained. The only thing she wanted then was to be close to him.

"Ichigo!" Kish was confused and horrified "what...what happened to you!". He pulled her close his arms wrapping around her fragile body. "Ichigo" He said concerned

Ichigo leaned up toward Kish and quietly breathed his name "Kish..." she pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes.

Kish was surprised but didn't pull away. Instead he sat there her warmth on him her tears on his face and her lips on his.

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
**

Wow short chapter sorry I'm getting back used to this. The next chapter will be longer...if you review…Review! Arigato!

Sincerely

Sora-Shan


	5. Ichigo is stolen:battle for her heart!

**_YAY! ive gotten more reviews so ill be continuing on chapter 5 arigato!_**

**_Kish finally broke away and stared at ichigo "what happend?" he asked. Ichigo stayed were she was._**

**_She gave a little sigh then began to talk "masaya he...he forced himself on me but i got away..." Kish's face couldnt have been more enraged. "ill kill him for this!" he hugged ichigo tighter as if she could dissapear any second."ill never let him hert you again" You should stay home while i take care of this he said.Now noticing her ripped sleve._**

**_Kish went off to hunt for masaya thinking over and over "how could anyone hert her like this"  
he soon found him in the park he didnt look the least bit mad or any thing. This however made kish even angrier._**

**_Masay knew he was coming as soon as ichigo ran he knew this would happen. "so youve come for revenge?" he laughed "you know ill get ichigo back she WILL give in at some point"_**

**_"shutup!" said kish. "So this is all a joke to you you think you can just trash her like that then take her back?!" he drew his two swords and lunged for masaya_**

**_However masay transformed into the blue night and the real battle for ichigos heart began._**

**_Meanwhile ichigo couldnt take waiting fo kishu to return she knew somthing was wrong. "im not going to wait here anymore! mew mew strawberry metamorphosisi!" she hurried ou the door to the park where she had a feeling they would be._**

**_When she got there she found kish on the ground. she knelt next to him." kishu what happened?"_**

**_kish looked up at ichigo !" he said horsley_**

**_Suddenly masaya (th e blue knight) appeared behind ichigo and grabbed her so that she couldnt escape._**

**_"and now ill take what i have won!" said masaya. ichigo tryed to get free" let me go!" she screamed_**

**_Masaya knocked her unconscious "ill be taking her now!" And with that he teleported away leaving kish on the grass in the park_**

**_"ichigo i...i promised id never let him hert you again ICHIGO!!"_**

**_well this chapters a bit longer read&review arigato!!_**


	6. Ichigo keeps a promise of the heart

ive been away for so long! gomenasai. this chappie involves valentines day :3 also its one of the most exciting chapters yet i dont know when ill end this story cus i want it to be good sense its my first piece of work...EVER. Well enjoy reading and dont forget to review!!.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own tokyo mew mew if i did ichigo would dump masay and be with kish.

CHAPTER 6: Ichigos heart fulfills its duty.

ichigo woke up her heart still beating fast from the punch masaya threw her. Her head throbing she stood up and servayed her surrondings. "kishu" she mumbled.

Suddenly a tall figure stepped out of the shadows " i see you have woken up" Masaya the cackled. "I told that fool that youd eventually come back to me"

" what have you done to kishu?!!" ichigo screamed her heart skipping beats. "answer me you...you nothing!" screamed a the enraged shoujo-neko.

"thats not important right now" said masaya carfully walking twards ichigo "whats important is what i have planned for you" he said with an evil grin

Ichigo slowly backed away from the steadily aproching man. "sstay away from me" ichigo stutered.  
But that was all she could say becuse then it went dark.  
Meanwhile....

Kish awaoke from the darkness still injured stumbling to get up. He could still picture ichigo with him "my koneko chan" he thought. suddenly to people teleported behind him kish flung around " pie taruto? waht are you doing here?" after that sentence he cringed with pain. 

"weve come to bring you home kishu" said the older alien pie "forget about that old hag" sais taruto .laughing "deep blue-sama's having his way with her" said tart (taruto)

kish thought of ichigo in chains at the word :deep Blue: "ichigo...i have to go to her!" cried kish.

but pie restraind him "your ging home" he said and with that he knocked kish out. Kish awoke once again but keeping his eyes closed he could feel he was chained to some sort of bed. then he heared voices. "that was so smart what you did to that hag pie" it was taruto. "i know master deep blue was pleased to hear of this recent development now shes his to keep and kish will have nothing more to do with her" that was pie's voice. At hearing this kish was inuriated "how could they betray me like this!!! how could they!'" he was about to brake the chains that bound him when he heared the last bit of info

"WE will attend master deep blues event.....shortly" he could tell it was pies voice even though it was being said in a whisper. " event?...."

Sorry about the cliffy lolz anyway read and review! or ill have no reason to keep up the story! :3 i hope youre enjoying reading! 


	7. Like watching a funeral: Is it tainted?

Sora here how are ya! well i did anyone notice the comment i got? well to that person its NOT my fault im a first time author! anyway to the rest of you thanx so much for reading this fic arigato

Kishu: What event tell me! (shakes sora)  
Ichigo: i dont die do i!  
Sora: just wait and see my prittys! (evil laugh) and kishu no touchies or i shall bite you ( bites at the hands that are shaking her)  
anyways enjoy chapie seven of the fic!

CHAPTER 7: Like watching a funaral

Later after pie and tart had left his room kish's eyes filled with tears " my koneko what can i do to help you all im doing is sitting here and waiting for somthing to happen!" the warm tears trickled down his face everything he felt just pouring out. " im not going to sit here like an idiot!" kish broke his binds and started looking around the room for a disguise. " were the heck is a cape when i need it!" just the he noticed the trunk to the far left side of the room sweatdrop "boy am i an idiot" minutes after kish emerged from the room in...a janitors outfit. a little baggy but it hid his features.

In the display hall.. " PIE THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" said ichigo she was tied up to a metal post on a stage in the middle of the room wearing a cerimonial priestess's outfit. Pie laughed his echoe filled the room. ichigo could feel the cold metal on her back her cat ears were out due to she was scared. (yes being scared is a type of excitment) her red eyes were hard and glass-like "it was youridea wasnt it" she hissed

"yes and im glad i suggested it" laughed pie clearly ammused "any way the breaking of your spirit would have been an award in itself but now for telling about kish being nvolved as you can see its going to be publicly dispayed" pie laughed again proud of his triumph.

: SORA"S DICTIONARY: breaking of the spirit: "an event in wich the captives spirit or free will is terminated causing marionet-like (puppet-like) behavior and is to do anything the spirit-breaker wish's or asks.:

"how could you! your his freind!" screamed ichigo thinking "why why would someone want to do this!" she was thrashing around trying to get free from the invisibel cords that held her to the pole. "i wont let you do this!" said ichigo her pink hair fell in her face hiding her clearly terrified expression.

" speaking of kish"said pie " i have to take care of him now" Pie teleported away leaving ichigo to ponder the meaning of what pie said.  
pie entered kish's room laughing inside thinking " now this FOOL will be put on trial for his hainous actions against our beloved planet for depriving us of that victory we so deserved!" pie looked around the room it was dark and he couldnt see " kishuu speak if you are in this room!" no answer pie flicked a light switch he looked around the room but kish was already gone "kishu!" pie bellowed but kishu was already racing down the hall headed to the display hall

Back in the display hall..."im glad to see that you havnt escaped" said deep blue. " now you can join me like you should have" " and dont even say you wont becuse "YOU" have no say in the matter" he began to smile " i can see by the look on your face that pies told you that this will be publicly displayed." "all of OUR planet will see the day you become their empress"

Ichigo spat at his feet " baka! ill die before im your empress!' her usually calm or scared face displayed pure burning anger twards him "and what have you done to kishu!"

deep blue lost his smile " he will be tried sepretly" people began to fill the room " you need not worry about him as you can see the ceremony will soon start!" he turned around to face the audience that had now completly filled the room.

Back to kish... kish had entered the room along with the others and had a pritty good view... he sat stuned "ko..koneko! what is he going to do to you?" he had thought about going right up their and grabbing ichigo but then tought better and had decided to form a plan unfortunatly the ceremony started before he had time to put it into action.

Deep blue stood before the audience " i welcome you all her today to take part in the momentus acasion of the joining of our new empress.. Ichigo Momomiya." The crowd roared. " and now to begin the breaking of her soul!" yelled deep blue even louder. At this the crowd went wild. Deep Blue took out from a red satin box ablack and silver heart necklece. He placed it around ichigo's neck.

Ichigo began to feel a dull pain spreding through her body getting stronger and stronger. Crying out in pain her eyes turned black and emotionless. But with the last bit of voice she had she managed to scream. "KISHUU-CHAN!" that was all ichigo said before it went black.

Kish couldnt stand it anymore and throwing off his desguise revealing his normal clothes underneth he teleported and screamed her name "ichigo!" his voice rang loud and clear throught the room silencing the jeering laughing and pointing and turning all attention including deep blue's tward him... END CHATER 7

Sora: sorry about the cliffy red and review and their will be no more cliffys!  
Kishu: you are EVIL sora Sora: i know (smiles and hugs kish) Ichigo: kisses kishu-chan  
Sora: thanx for the support everyone i really apreciate it coming so far from that first short chapter to this.  
Ichigo,Kish& Sora: ARIGATO EVERYONE! 


	8. Even if: I'll make you all that matters!

Sora: yay chapter 9! 

Kish: ; yeah like after months

sora: aww dont be that way

Ichigo: you left me in the black-out stage!

sora: clam down u2 or i shall not write the chapter

Ichigo&Kish: ...

DISCLAIMER: i dont own tokyo mew mew but i do own the events and such in this fic!

Chapter 8: Even If

kish could feel every pair of eyes like a sharp icey sting but it didnt matter,all that mattered was ichigo. "ichigo!" his voice was still ecoing threw the large room. Quickley kish ran twards ichigo on the platform and some how managed to get her unchained while deep blue was still stuned.

Cradeling her head level with his he whispered in her ear " even if the world ended id make sure that you where safe"  
A sharp strike of laughter ended this moment in a snap.

"so you think that she's yours" hissed deep blue the cold and bitterness of his voice filling the room.

"i dont think..i know" said kish summoning up his swords "and i wont let you have her!" those where kish's words right before runinig at deep blue kish was about an inch away from when deep blu smireked

"so you really want to see what happens when the girl you love is snatched from you? well, i'll be glad to give a demonsration!" said deep blue This rang so loud that kish took a step backward his swords still pointed at his enemy.

Kish glanced at ichigo "you leave her out of our battle" he said thinking "this is all my fault if i had just stayed out of her life and watched her from afar maybe we wouldnt be hear today!"

Meanwhile in her own mind was where ichigo was left she awoke in a dark room damp with the smell of death all around her making it hard to breath. the pain made it even harder to move than it was to breath "where am i?" she thought to herself. trying to ignore the blinding pain she lifted herself to her feet "KISHUU!" she screamed hopelessly. she was loosing herself to the darkness and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it, alone and in a state of despair she wanted to just give up.

Kish stared at ichigo not noticing anything diffrent but then suddenly the little silver heart on the necklace that deep blue had put on her began to turn blood red and she gave out a heart-renching scream

"what are you doing to her!" screamed kish extreme concern and worry in his voice.

"Cant you see fool!" laughed deep blue "she is finally losing herself to the darkness! soon she will be mine just as i told you" his cruelty was unberable and kish couldnt take it anymore he droped to his knees and let his swords fall to the floor.

" I...I give up! just please return ichigo back to how she used to be" the loss of everything was to much bitter tears began to run down kish's face his golden eyes filled with sorrow he wept oppenly infront of the crowd.

"take him away!" deep blue summond his guards over grabing kish the tears still on his face praying that ichigo would be alright. END CHAPTER 9

Sora: sorry short chapter!

Kish: at least your right about 1 thing!

ichigo: im still blacked out!

sora: more reviews and watch the next chappie come! (plus if there's more reviews ill do another funny little thing )

Kish&ichigo: PLEASE REVIEW HER!


	9. Words they couldnt say:don't make it end

sora: chapter 11 has arrived!  
kish: i haaaaaate you!  
ichigo: i should attack you for this sora!  
sora: what did i do?  
ichigo&kish: 6 months since the last update!  
sora: gomen i forgot i even had a fic (also do to complaints there shall be no more funny middle things TTTT)  
Sora: anyway heres the 11th chappie that i just happened to write on the 11th!

CHAPTER 11: words they couldnt say

DISCLAIMER: i dont own tokyo mew mew except for the events in this fic!

As kish was being dragged out by guards he found just enough time to see deep blue unbinde ichigo and teleport away with her. meanwhile the crowd cheered at kish's supposed defeat and deep blues victory.  
"what has she done to deserve this?" uttered kish the stains of his tears still clearly on his face.

Meanwhile deep blue layed ichigo down on a bed in the shape of a black rose "my beautifull dark empress,my dark slave, you have lost your control and reliquished it to me..." uttered Deep Blue "meanwhile i shall send people to adorn you with the finest gowns fit for your new stature" after those words maids came in carrying a silk black bodice and silk black embroidered black skirt and an ember and diamond pendant "yes clothes fit for my empress, ill leave you to get dressed" with that deep blue left the maids to prepare ichigo for the finale of the event.

Kish's door opened and Deep Blue stepped inside "its almost time for the biggest surprise"deep blue said in a mocking tone "why wont you just leave me alone! cant you see that you have taken everything important from me away!" kish said in a tone that was almost silent. "but cant you see? thats not enough!" said deep blue "get him to the stage while i fetch his doom" said deep blue as kish was once again pulled from a place and taken to another.

As deep blue walked into the room he was stunned at the dark beuty before him dressed in her new clothes the blood-red heart now fused into her chest and the ember and diamond necklace tied tight with its black ribbon around her throat "come ichigo, we must show kish who you really belong to now" said deep blue grasping her hand and leading her into the hall with the platform where kish and the newly-assembled audience were waiting. Meanwhile ichigo, a prisoner of her mind watching her body like a puppet do what deep blue told it to screamed "let me go! why wont you just set me free!"

She grew even colder at the sight of kish on the platform. and turned to ice when deep blue began his speech "today is the most glorious day for our planet! the trature kish can either fight his beloved to the death or let her destroy him!"laughed deep blue, the crowd went wild as ichigo advanced twards kish

"ichigo! please no!" kish thought "please ichigo dont you know who i am anymore? dont you understand that i love you!" he yelled as he grabbed her arms

Ichigo could feel herself diying, watching herself try to kill the one she loved. "kish please run!", her strawberry bell appeared in her hands

kish dropped his weapons refusing to fight "i guess if the one i love doesnt even remember me...THEN I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE" he screamed

ichigo hearing this in her head started to cry. desperatly battling with herself and just as she was about to kill kish she turned her new attack to herself "strawberry bell, dark masacre!" the crystal imbeded in her cracked and the ember-diamond she wore shatter and began to turn into an endless ember rain as she fell to the ground.

Kish rushed over to ichigo's side "ichigo NO!" he screamed cradeling her body in his arms "why?" he whispered the tears flowing down his face "this rain.. i'll always remember it kish, it just like the color of your eyes." uttered ichigo as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his infront of the crowd. As they broke away she quietly said "just like before isnt it, only diffrence is that i want you and only you kish." after this her head dropped and the ember rain stopped.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Sora: most dramatic chapter yet! please review! also if its not to much trouble please review my singing at my blog http/amnesia. 


	10. Soundtrack: feel their emotion!

Soundtrack

Hey its sora here, I've been working with this idea for some time now and finally decided to go on ahead and put it up. I have created a soundtrack for this fanfic so below are songs along with the artists who sing them.

#1: Chou-Tsukiko Amano

#2: Koe-Tsukiko Amano

#3: Gypsy of attornment-Hellsing

#4: Letters-Utada Hikaru

#5: Negaigoto-Arai Akino

#6: Cape of storms-Hyde

#7: Fragrance-Gackt

#8: Ghost of you-My chemical Romance

#9: You know what they do to guys like us in prison-My chemical Romance

#10: Yami Ni Furu Kiseki-Despairs Ray

#11: Erode-Dir En Gray

#12: River Rimix-Tatsua Ishii

#13: Vivd-Final Fantasy Unlimited

ALSO: we plan I plan to do a manga for this and already have book 1 but need a scanner, And if I get the manga done maybe an Anime, if you want updates on this then please email me at kawaii. Chapter 11 coming some time this week and chapters 1-3 have been revised email me if youd like any songs on the list :) 


	11. Shakespears' tragedy is not for everyone

I'd do anything for you 

by: mewsora

CHAPTER 11: shakespears tragedy is not for everyone.

Her lifeless body stirred something inside kish, more than passion, more than rage, more than suffering. This was a feeling called hate, a feeling at its purest form. It had inspired wars, it had inspired murder, and now it was his.

"Do you see what you have done!" the audience was silent "you fools! all of you!" no tears fell from his eyes. Kish shifted his body to the right, and looked directly into the eyes of a stunned deep blue. "And you, what have you done? can you see nothing! are you blind!." "if there is such a thing as hell may my next act condemn me to it!".

Deep blue shook at the words of kish, had he lost? what he had wanted was ichigo, but now all he was left with was a corpse, and a trator. "Blind? on the contrary! all that i can see is a man who has completley lost his mind!" Deep blue summoned his sword. Kish's body felt as if it were made of steel, that sword could not hurt him, his body overflowed with the power of lost love.

All that the crowd could see was Kish, flames engulfing his body, but no normal flames, the flames of their planet, purple and blue, aqua and magenta, shimmering with the power of the heroes of the planet. This was no ordianary alien.

Kish looked at his hands, his palms were, as always, pale but the flames of his planet danced off the gleaming white skin, reflecting little crystal shards across the platform. "I will not lose, i will not relinquish my honor and i will fight for her!" he called, once again upon his swords, but it was not the twin blades that appearred, the weapon he was now holding was a bow and arrow, made of bronze and silver, and roughly the size of himself. this was the bow of a warrior.

Deep blue was not about to be swayed by the new weapon of his adversary, he was as kish said blind. He rushed at kish but before the blade could come close to hitting Kishs flesh, it shattered, the shards flying into the audience, some people were even pierced by them.

Kish took a step forward, flames licking at the floor "and you think that this is it? that i am weak?" he pointed over to ichigo "that WE ARE WEAK! and that everything i have ever done for her is a game? you are the game!" Kish aimed the bow for the sad excuse of a leader and whispered "so now you die.." he released the arrow, it moved faster than light. All that could be heard was its singing. And then, impact.

The crowd, and Kish watched as the arrow completley pierced deep blue, the arrow flew through what was left of a wicked heart. Flames of a diffrent sort covered deep blue, burning his flesh and his clothing, soon all that was left of an evil man was a memory. Then it began to fall. Black ash rained over the site of such awfull deeds and all was silent.

Kish knelt down beside Ichigo, he looked at the face of what his life was for. And he would not give it up. He held up her head. Her magenta hair falling back to expose the perfect porcelain face. Pressing his lips to hers, they were so cold, and then the flames began to fade into their bodies.

Kish was unsure of what was to come, but he knew what had happened, and he would never forget. And then. His heart began to beat faster, and he did not know why, something he had thought to be dead stirred inside him. but this thing whatever it was, was only something that came about when ichigo was wrapping him in her spirit. What was it called?.

Ichigos eyes fluttered open, and then he knew. It was called love. "kish?" and her voice was all he needed. His arms found her waist without a seconds notice. "i love you" ichigo whispered into her savior, her warrior, her lovers ear.

Kish was overcome with emotion "I thought that I had lost you..." his voice waverd.  
Ichigo stroked his green hair, matted with blood " so did i, but you and me, what we have faught for, its true afterall, that love really does conquer all" and their lips met, and it was the sweetest of things either of them had expierienced in weeks.

To be continued.

COMMENTS: only a few more chapters left so stay tuned! 


	12. Overwhelming emotion:lets be forever!

Chapter 12: overwhelming emotion-lets be forever!

Kish and Ichigo, amazing. They had triumphed though all the answers pointed to no.

Kish held ichigo close to his heart "I believe that it is time to go home" he whispered.

Ichigo nodded her head "yeah, but you have to promise me……no matter what I would do anything for you"

Kish stood and faced the crowd, still clutching Ichigo "I want you to remember what you have seen; I want you to realize your faults! except each other or may you meet the same fate as your now deceased lord" In the audience were Pie and Taruto, amazed were they but still not excepting "Taruto lets go, well have to have a new plan" were pies only words

Kish then he bowed his head "but you are still my people and I pity you" and with that he teleported. They were going home

Ichigo felt the space-time shift. Then they were floating threw the air, She could feel the strong grasp of Kishs' arm around her waist. The air pushing her bangs away from her face. Suddenly earth hit her feet. Ichigo realized where she was pulling kish with her she flung open the door "everyone!" at her kitchen table sat, her mom, dad, friends, fellow mews, ryou, and keiichiro. She flung herself into her moms arm and a tear spilt from her eyes "mom!" was all she could manage between her relieved sobs.

Ichigos mom was stunned "Ichigo! I thought I would never see you again! your covered in blood! Where have you been!" she sobbed embracing her daughter, Her father collapsed on his knees, hand covering his face, tears of joy streaming down his face, his little girl was home

Ryou, keiichiro, and all the mew mews gathered around ichigo, "Do you know how worried we were you fool!" Ichigo would know that voice anywhere "mint!" she screamed. Then a sweet little voice chimed in "I was afraid we had lost you" it cried "lettuce!" exclaimed Ichigo and then three voices chimed in at once, one small, one serious and lovely, and one masculine and soft "glad to have you back "keiichiro, pudding,zakuro!" but one person was missing "Ryou" ichigo turned to face the blonde leader.

Ryou smiled at ichigo, it was a relief to see her alive, but his attention was soon diverted by the form that had been standing by the door for a long time. He jumped off the tall kitchen chair and coldly walked over to the form "kish! Is this your doing! look at what you have caused" he yelled furious "Ryou no!" lettuce cried running beside him

Kish was exhausted from fighting, and weak from loss of blood, he felt his feet begging to give out "what...whats wrong?" he thought. His knees hit the floor "ichigo" was all he had time to call out before it went black.

Ichigo rushed to kishs side "kish kish!" she screamed. Keiichiro calmly walked over and knelt down beside ichigo and Kish he put his hand to the aliens head "calm down, he will live, he just has a high fever and needs to recover from blood loss, and from what I understand aliens heal faster that us"

The whole gang sat in ichigos living room, lettuce holding Ryous' hand trying to calm him down, pudding at the feet of mint who was of course, next to Zakuro and Keiichiro was on the futon. Ichigo was in the center on the rug. "I know that all of you are concerned, i...i have been gone for some time now" "damn right you have!" shouted Ryou "sweetheart let her talk" lettuce cooed soothingly. "The thing is, I am in love with kish, I know you all disprove, so did his planet, especially Masaya, even though he cheated on me" "he did what?!" screamed pudding "yeah, I caught him cheating, so I tried to dump him, he forced himself on me so I ran, kish consoled me and I realized that he is who I wanted, then after deep blue me, kish almost died for me! He saved me! and I want to be his forever!" The group was stunned "but ichigo he is an alien! Our enemy!" Screamed Mint. Just then Zakuro got up "A heart is not for us to change" she said, and then turning her head to ichigo she gave a smile "he need you now" the purple wolf said with approval. Ichigo got up and raced to her room where Kish was laying.

Ichigo pulled her white desk chair up next to the bed and looked at the sleeping Kish, Keiichiro had bandaged him and supplied fresh clothes but he still looked pretty bad. His pale skin was badly bruised and you could tell he was in pain in his slumber. She placed a lender finger on his cheek and led it over to trace his lips "look what I have done she whispered" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She gently placed her head against his chest.

Kish slowly opened his eyes to see ichigos matted magenta hair "hey kitten" he cooed

He stroked her hair "you know I don't like when you are upset" he sighed. With the graceful movement of one of his pale fingers he lifted up her chin "konekos meow and purr, I don't remember hearing any cry" and with that he pressed his cool marble lips against hers.

"Kish" ichigo smiled "I'm glad it's over" she said happily. The door then opened "can we come in?" she heard lettuce say "yeah" she answered calmly. After everyone had filed in Ryou stepped forward "kish, I'm really sorry for accusing you of anything, I didn't know how much she meant to you, and anyone that means that much to my friend deserves more respect" lettuce gave her blond love a proud smile.

Kish was filled with happiness, her friends approved, hopefully her family would approve, and most of all he truly had her heart. "Thank you" he said with utter sincerity to Ryou. He grasped ichigos soft hand.

It was going to a wonderful life.

MEANWHILE

A tan boy with black hair woke up in his own bed. He felt like he had been through a lot a battle? A pink haired girl? "Coming mom!" he shouted. "That's insane" he thought. "It must have all been a dream.

END OF BOOK ONE, BOOK TWO IN PROGRESS

AUTHORS NOTE: Masayas' role in the story is now complete. Just to clarify deep blue has died and separated from him. He now only perceives all the previous events as a dream. This will allow him to live his life in peace. The ideas for the second book is in progress so don't fear! This is no Kish and ichigos end!

Also- I am revising ALL chapters 1-10 to include better grammar, spelling, and to put in the other mew mews, Ryou, Keiichiro and some more detailed points on ichigo Kish and Masaya.

Much love

Review everyone!

-Mew Sora


End file.
